


The cafe down the street

by xXspace_eaterXx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Jason Todd - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXspace_eaterXx/pseuds/xXspace_eaterXx
Summary: Hi! This was some random headcanon I and my friend came up with. Jason works in a cafe where men can be over sexual towards women. Jason works there to protect the girls and Tim will drop by to help him with the men. It’s just a little JayTim fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

And he's all 'sugar' and 'honey' with a laughably fake southern accent, the costumers too shocked to do anything but order their pancakes at 9 at night  
Tim smiles as Jason walks over to him. Tim tells him he did great and teases him for the accent.  
"It's all natural baby"  
"This face is only for paying customers, sweetheart"  
Tim smirks. “Sure it is.” He grabs Jason’s hand and rubs the back of it. “Am I not a paying customer?”  
Jason's smirk rivals Tim's, "What kinda payment are we talkin, babe, cuz I ain't seen any moolah from you in years."  
Tim rolls his eyes. “Don’t want to scare away the customers now do you?” Tim stands up. “When are you done here?”  
Jason grins down at him, clicking his pen rapidly, trying to get in his nerves. "You know I took over for Melissa after Friday night, I'm here until the creeps stop making moves on the girls."  
Tim scoffed. “Tell them you leave and come spend some time with me.” Tim gets close to Jason’s ear, needing to get on his tip toes. “Patrol tonight. You and me.” And with that he walked out the door.  
Jason felt a smile crawl across his face before he spin around and cupped his hands around his mouth hollering "Y'ALL HEAR THAT? I'VE GOT A HOT DATE TONIGHT!" before Tim could close the door fully.  
Tim sighed. “Do That again and I’ll cancel Jaybird.” Tim smiled at Jason one last time before leaving.  
Jason leaned into his elbow, helpfully placed between a couple rough-and-tumble looking guys who'd been making a show of eyeing a waitress.  
"Man, that boy really does things to me, I tell ya."  
Tim jogged around the city until he got to Gotham park. He sat down on a bench to catch his breath. He smiled to himself, thinking of Jason’s reaction. “What did I do to get him?” He asked himself.  
Meanwhile, Jason was emerging from yet another brawl, practically glowing from how happy he was. He was to fights as a golden retriever is to fetch, but he was also to Tim what a writer was to a well formatted analogy. Completely in love.  
Tim got up from the bench, realizing he must of looked weird just smiling to himself. He jogged home to his apartment. He was like a young dog, overly eager for what was to come.  
Jason have patrolled for a while. It was almost definitely a bad thing, but considering how busy he'd been with Tim and helping the girls and Tim and beating up creeps and Tim, he couldn't really being himself to feel more than a twinge of guilt about it. Sure, the neighborhood kids might miss him a bit, but they were Hardy and tough as nails.  
Tim reached his apartment and unlocked the door. He went to his balcony and opened the glass doors, letting in the gentle breeze. Tim went to his bedroom and turned on his shower, want to at least smell some what decent for Jason.  
Jason could never figure out what Tim smelled like. Sometimes he caught cloves, sometimes it was a waft of cedar, sometimes a distinct vanilla, but whatever it was smelled warm, almost homey, and definitely, undeniable, Tim.  
Tim stepped into the shower, letting the hot water and steam flood over him. He tense, stiff muscles relaxed, a sigh escaping him. He grabbed his cedar old spice body wash and started to wash. His shower was lined with different scents of body wash. Tim never wanted to have a certain smell, for fear it be bad. He would change, but he always the same weekly rotation.  
Jason though, could never bring himself to change. He was always pine and smoke. And sometimes blood. At this point, it felt like that accent was him, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't get rid of it. It was almost a complete identity in a confusing, frustrating way.  
Tim turned the water off. He dried off and started to blow dry his hair. He hummed to himself, applying his pine hair cream that he used because it reminded him of Jason. He put the cream on his finger tips and took a deep inhale, thinking of the man he was soon to see.  
Jason glanced between a neon red tie and a purple polkadotted bow tie. Obviously he was going on patrol, but who's to say he couldn't have fun on the job and Embarrass Timmy while he's at it?  
Tim looked st himself in the mirror. He was having trouble deciding how to wear his hair. It was a good length where he could wear it in a bun and not look like a fool. He threw his hair into a messing bun, giving up for the time being.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you for the support with this chapter. If you you want me to keep updating this one please keep giving kudos and hits! Thanks everyone!!


End file.
